wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Laridae
Appearance Grey-blue mainscales, suspected to be because of some NightWing blood genations back. Blue tinged white bioluminescent stripes, making him not exactly ugly, but hardly the most handsome SeaWing around. Underscales that are closer to the blue tinged colour of his stripes then his mainscales. Rough, slightly worn down talons, unlike the smooth talons of royalty. He isn’t covered in scars like some, but he has a few. They’re mainly on his hands, but there’s a small, faded line on his nose and above his eyebrow. Blue eyes, thin, strong body, unusually small, and one of the worst fishers ever seen. He wears no jewellery or accessories, since he doesn’t find any use for them. Variations of Laridae’s mainscales include lighter colours on the underside of his wings, small blue marking on his beck and a dark blue tip to his tail. In Modern-Futuristic-Pyrrhia he wears faded, comfortable clothes with very little care for fashion. Personality Laridae is generally laid back, with a hatred of all things to do with blood. He doesn’t love his job, but he doesn’t hate it, and occasionally enjoys his work, especially when he finishes a new boat or gets to test a boat. Loves sailing, but the fact his job can get boring prevents it from loving it. Though he despises fishing, he spends most of his free time in the sea, just swimming. His acrophobia prevents him from taking enjoyment in flying, leading to teasing in school. It’s something of a cause for distress to him at times, though he rarely lets it bother him. Laridae is one of the least competitive dragon around, saying that competitions take all of the enjoyment out of the activity. He is happy to take life as it is, not rushing. He also has a distaste of plans, since, to him, it gets you stuck in the future, thinking of things that will influenced in ways you can’t control. A friendly guy, with a sense of humour, and the ability to relax anyone around him. Definitely a social sort of dragon, though he can’t always understand sarcasm or irony. Not the calmest whenever anything stressful happens, worrying or panicking depending on the event. He worries over other things too, like talking to new dragons, or moving homes. Speaks quietly and jumps at loud sounds. Doesn’t particularly like SandWings, blaming them for the war. Uncomfprtable around IceWings. Sometimes has nightmares from the war. History He was born near the end of the war, with only one year of fighting ahead of him. His childhood was peaceful, though his father was away fighting in the war, and his mother was dead, leading to Mackrell the oldest, to raise him. He grew up in one of the underwater villages, where he studied medicine in his later years, and joined the war effort as a doctor. # He spent the year on battlefields nearer to the IceWings, with Mackrel, before the war ended. After that, he moved back to his old home, where he waited for a few months. Almost a year after the war had ended, he began to study boats and how they were made. He moved above the ocean to do this, living in a costal village one of the islands. After a few years of studying, where he made a few friends, he got a job. In the modern timeline, his life is the same, except he never went to war. Trivia * His name refers to seagulls * Originally meant to be a female Sky/Night hybrid * He has some NightWing blood a few generation back * His nickname, Lari, also has something to do with seagulls Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Skyfire111)